Beso escondidas
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: -Glotona-¿Qué?-me miro de hito en hito-¡dímelo en la cara!Me acerque a ella rápidamente, y frente a frete le susurre:-Glotona.-¿Que tantas ganas tenes de...comerme?/ Drabble


_Beso a escondidas._

_**By: Pluma de Cristal.**_

_Capitulo único._

* * *

><p>No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos.<p>

O.K. Bernhardt.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Dilo!-exigió.<em>

_-De acuerdo-balbuceé-iba, iba a decir que... _

_-¿Que deberíamos besarnos?_

_Mire hacia cualquier lugar y mientras tragaba saliva pregunte:_

_-Vas a romperme el brazo, ¿cierto?_

_Negó con la cabeza.-No._

_-Bueno...-comencé-¿deberíamos?-me encogí en hombros-, solo para que ambos terminemos con esto._

_-Mmh-meditó-¡para salir del hoyo únicamente!_

_-Para salir del hoyo-asentí._

_-¿Y juras que vamos a odiarnos después de esto?-inquirió acercándose. _

_-¡Totalmente!-afirmé-¡Y jamás le diremos a nadie!_

_-¡Jamás!_

_Vacile._

_-Bueno-murmuro ella mirándome a los ojos-,hazlo._

_La mire a los ojos y me incline, sin pararme si quiera a pensar, posicione mis labios sobre los de ella; jadeo al sentir mis labios sobre los de ella, no me empujo ni me correspondió, simplemente se dejo hacer, nos quedamos quietos unos minutos, sintiendo el roce de nuestras bocas._

_Al separarnos hice una mueca de aceptación, su rostro se encontraba completamente ilegible._

_-Bueno eso fue..._

_-...lindo-completo en un susurro._

_-Si-acote sin mirarla-lindo._

_-Bien hecho.-murmuro con rapidez._

_-Gracias, tu también.-dije asintiendo enérgicamente._

_Sam se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y cuando vi que ya tenia la mitad del cuerpo afuera musite:_

_-Te odio._

_ Ella soltó una carcajada._

_-Y yo a ti._

* * *

><p>-Hey, Carly-salude al verla salir de su apartamento.<p>

-Hola, Freddy-miro hacia adentro de su casa-, ¡Sam no te comas todo el jamón!

-Voy a tratarlo-consoló la rubia.

-Freddy...

-¿Qué?

-¿ Podrías quedarte a verificar que Sam no se coma todo el jamón?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos-¿Por favor?

-Bien.

-Gracias.

Beso mi mejilla y corrió hacia las escaleras.

-Sam-salude al entrar por la puerta.

-Fredward.

-Carly me mando a ver que no te comas todo el jamón.

Ella meneo la cabeza mirándome para luego decir:

-Y tu hiciste lo que ella quería, ¿cierto?-sonrió con ironía-, perrito faldero.

Hice un mueca.

-Glotona.

-¿Qué?-me miro de hito en hito-¡dímelo en la cara!

Me acerque a ella rápidamente, y frente a frete le susurre:

-Glotona.

Balbuceo y dio un paso hacia atrás, sonreí avanzando un paso, seguimos así hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared, mire el espacio que nos separaba, y ella en un ataque me tomo de la remera y junto nuestros cuerpos, con diecisiete años, ella estaba bien dotada, en un arrebato junte nuestras bocas, me jalo del cabello y su lengua jugo con la mía fuera de nuestras bocas, acaricio mi pecho por debajo de mi ropa, sentimos, nos separamos lentamente, ella tenia las mejillas sonrosada.

Oímos como alguien entraba en el departamento y nos separamos rápidamente mirando-casi con miedo-al intruso.

Era Carly.

-Olvide mi bolso-murmuro mientras se acercaba al sillón y tomaba la cartera, rebusco algo rápidamente en su cartera y nos echo un vistazo para preguntar:

-¿Les pasa algo?

-¡No!-contestamos al unison sin mirarnos.

-Mmh, si rompieron algo lo arreglan antes de que me entere, ¿esta bien?

-¡Claro!-asentimos.

En cuanto ella cruzo el umbral, Sam me tomo de la remera y volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

-¿Sabes?, me gustaría ver que tan glotona soy...

-También a mi-murmure mientras le lamia el labio inferior-¿que tantas ganas tenes de...comerme?-le pregunte, un sonrojo apareció en sus blancas mejillas.

-Muchas, muchas ganas.

-Eso pensé-suspire mientras la veía quitarse la remera ante mi mirada.

Me relamí los labios y me lance a besar cada retazo de piel que quedaba expuesta.

* * *

><p>El primer beso es mágico, el segundo íntimo, el tercero rutinario.<p>

Reymond Chandler.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

_**Frase de la escritora: **'Te amo, aunque la ames a ella.'_

_Pluma de Cristal._


End file.
